Mass Effect: Syndicate
Mass Effect: Syndicate is an in-the-works fanon spinoff story by Scotsdoc. Revolving around a group of outcast mercenaries in the Terminus Systems, the story follows these rebels working together as they unravel a conspiracy that could threaten Council space and beyond as an elusive Terminus corporation, known as the Syndicate, hunts for an ancient alien artefact. The story takes place between 2183-2185 C.E, several months after the destruction of the SSV Normandy and Commander Shepard being declared KIA by the Alliance military. Plot A group of ragtag mercs find themselves in the sights of the Syndicate - a covert corporate entity with seemingly unlimited resources, no limits to how far they'll go, and claiming to have the Terminus System's best interests at heart. As the group gets closer to uncovering the organisation's true motives, they get tangled up in a race to track down and claim some ancient technology somewhere out in lawless regions of the Nemean Abyss. Once the band of mercs prove to be enough of a nuisance to them, the Syndicate dust off their private military contractor to take care of them - Ulysses' Thorns, a small but elite hit squad with a feral Yahg in their arsenal, begin hounding the mercs. After raiding a research facility sponsored by the Syndicate out in the Nemean Abyss, it becomes clear to the group that the alien artefact in question belongs (or belonged) to the Inusannon, the ancient and long-dead civilisation that inspired the Protheans to achieve mass effect technology. The specifics of what the technology can achieve as well as it's location remain unknown Characters The Mercs. Aleena T'Suurik - Asari Commando. On the run from the Syndicate and suffering from unfinished and faulty cybernetics Keeto'Yallan nar Gorra - Quarian demolitions expert, fugitive from Aria T'Loak and ex-member of the Blood Pack on Omega Torva - Krogan adolescent, fled Tuchanka to seek a life of glory outside of her clan's harsh rules. Bohti Cordil - Salarian heir of Varadin Firmware Ltd., his family business until the Syndicate bought it out. Stole some precious information as revenge but didn't expect the hit squads that would follow Rogek Vorsan - A retired Batarian politician exiled from Kar'Shan by the Hegemony, de facto leader of a reclusive colony in the Nemean Abyss. #57 - A young Vorcha abducted and experimented on by the Syndicate, the results leaving him unusually intelligent but erratic Bradley Walsh - Human mercenary, ex-Alliance veteran with loose ties to the Terminus' criminal underworld. The Syndicate Ylar Darenna - An elderly Salarian bureaucrat, current overseer of the Terminus Syndicate. Orivos Quinn - Female Drell, Ylar's head of security. Reginald O'Rourke - Captain of the Ulysses' Thorns, a paramilitary group on the Syndicate's payroll. Handler of Jaws, the enslaved Yahg he keeps on a tight leash. Behind the scenes A small writing project I came up with during a recent replay of the trilogy, something that could fit into canon and tie up some fun loose ends between games. Very much a work in progress!!